


Words are not enough

by CrazyYinYangLover7



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyYinYangLover7/pseuds/CrazyYinYangLover7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No words could ever tell you,<br/>No action could express<br/>The way I feel about you<br/>With you, my life is blessed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words are not enough

No words could ever tell you,  
No action could express  
The way I feel about you,  
With you, my life is blessed.

You're the light in my tunnel.  
You are my pot of gold.  
You are the strength that gets me through  
When despair has taken hold.

You're my once in a lifetime.  
You make my life complete.  
You are my blue ribbon  
In the shadow of defeat.

There's nothing I could ever say,  
And nothing I could do  
To let you know just how much  
Love is in my heart for you


End file.
